Finding Lost Love
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: After leaving NCIS to begin his search for the truth about Ziva, Tony meets a woman who had been close to Ziva, so they join forces to find out the truth about what happened to her. This is AU and follows their search for the truth. Mentions of past Tiva and will of course eventually be Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Lost Love **

**Chapter 1. **

It was all over, Kort was dead and Tony had resigned from NCIS to begin his new life with his and Ziva's daughter Tali, although in his heart he had some doubts about Ziva's alleged death and wanted to find out the truth, so his first port of call would be in Israel.

During his quest there, even though Orli presented him with some evidence even she admitted that there was as yet no definitive proof that Ziva was no longer with them, so he decided to make one more trip to the ruins of the farmhouse as in a way of a final 'goodbye' if it was to be that Ziva was indeed dead. As he would head to the UK next to catch up with some of the family there before he would settle in Paris hoping Ziva would find him and Tali there.

On the day he went he had at first been worried about taking Tali with him, as he knew she was still struggling somewhat understanding why her Ima had just disappeared from her life, but Orli told him it may end up being beneficial for him to do it, so he did.

When they got there, he was very surprised to find that there was a woman there, and after having watched her lay some flowers with a couple of others that were there, he was caught out when Tali broke away from holding his hand and yelling "Auntie Tanya." And going running over to where she was, before this woman swept Tali up into her arms, giving her a big hug as Tali then began talking to her in Hebrew with her replying to her.

As he finally joined them he was even more surprised when this woman put Tali down and put out her hand saying in a very British accent "Hi, I'm Tanya Wilkes and you must be Anthony DiNozzo."

He took the proffered hand saying in reply "I am and it's nice to meet you Tanya and please its Tony."

As the two then stood with Tali looking on with their own grief at what had happened there, they eventually moved off to walk in the olive grove and while lost in his memories of the time he had spent there before with Ziva, and the time they had spent together then, leading to her conceiving their daughter now with them, and he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips as Tali walked in front of Tanya and him singing to herself quietly in Hebrew.

Eventually the two of them sat on a seat watching Tali as Tony eventually asked "So how do you know about me?"

She replied with a wry smile "It was through Ziva, to cut a long story short I am a children's doctor and psychologist in the UK, I came to Israel on an exchange programme with the hospital I worked in. Plus, it ended up being a trip to find myself so to speak, because after years of having been kept in the dark about who my father was my Mom eventually told me. It turned out he was Israeli and in Mossad, after finding out he was married and had his own family back here and knowing he wanted both his son and daughter to follow in his footsteps, my mom had the strength to tell him no and got him out of our lives. He was supposed to have been the director with Eli as his assistant, but on a mission just before he was going to take the chair he was killed in a bomb blast. I ran into Ziva at around the time she was injured and you came searching for her, I also have to apologize for that time because even if I didn't know where she was, you would have been saved on time a little bit, but Dr. Buchan made sure with her little vendetta on you and Ziva that no-one got to you, I came close a couple of times, but she somehow got to me so I couldn't. Anyway we caught up again not long after you'd gone back to DC, she used her contacts and Orli and we found out that we were actually cousins, so because of that we got to know each other, and once I went back to the UK she'd come to see me there and when I took leave I was out here, as we got to know each other everything came about us and our lives, so that was how I found out about you and her feelings for you and that you were of course Tali's father."

"So what are you doing here now?"

She answers "I don't think it will happen now, but she had been thinking about going back to work, and because I was going through some things with my boss, she made the suggestion that I came out here and be Tali's nanny and I agreed."

He brushes his hand through his hair and says "Where are you staying and what are you going to do when you go back home again?"

She responds "Well, while I'm here I'm staying in my apartment that my father had got me, my brother also has the one next door to mine, which Orli found out about for us because after things not working out as he hoped with my mom he had put them in trust with Eli and he had kept them on with something in his will about ensuring that we both got the apartments or sell them if we wished. Luckily I also kept my apartment on back at home, because we'd had such great times when Ziva came to London and the last couple of times that Tali came she seemed to remember it more and loved it, so we thought it would be good just to keep it on for if we visited at anytime. I'm just going to work out what I will do now for a job because I obviously left my job to come out here. That's why I missed the news about what had happened here because I was on the way here already; Orli was keeping an eye on my apartment and came to tell me the news when I arrived. I wanted to have a couple of days to get over the jet lag before coming here as I have done today."

He then says "Look I hope you don't think that I'm being forward or anything like that, but I do want Tali to know about Ziva and I don't want her to loose her heritage either, plus I'm struggling with understanding Tali when she jabbers away in Hebrew, so why don't we say that you still be her nanny, that way she gets the best of both worlds, plus you'd also be able to I hope teach me more Hebrew than the very basic things I know now."

"Ok, but what are your plans?"

He answers "Well I was going to go to the UK for a while and catch up with some of my family there, then I was thinking about settling in Paris because Ziva loves Paris and I thought why not settle there, seeing as there are also some special memories that the two of us have for that place."

"Ok Anthony DiNozzo I think you could have yourself a deal… wait a minute you made it sound like you think that Ziva is still alive, do you think it could be true?"

He sighs and says "I suspect that it might be true because there's been no definitive evidence as yet to show that she is dead and that's why I came here to look for answers and well if she isn't Paris is special for the both of us and if I have to wait for her to find us there, then I want to do that."

She does a weak smile and answers "So let's find out the truth together, because you know I somehow have a strange feeling about all this as well and from the things that Orli said it made me have doubts too. I'm no detective, but you could quite easily find some answers and I would like to know the truth about my best friend, plus I would love for her to get some happiness with the man she has always been in love with."

As the two of them then get up from their seat and call Tali to them, when she does so, Tony sweeps her up into a hug and then carries her, they then stop once again at the spot outside the wreckage from the burnout farmhouse where Tanya had laid the flowers, both saying quiet prayers to themselves that their theories about Ziva still being alive were true and for her to be bought back to them safe and sound. As the three of them then walk away in silence, what they don't see is a lonely figure watching them all unseen with tears in their eyes.

**A/N:**** I originally had the idea for this story when Michael announce he was leaving, but then after seeing Family**

**first I went through a bit of a re-write and now after hearing about 'She' last week I decided to dig it out once again, as it seemed appropriate to bring**

**it out again, so once again having a re-write again, but will be posting as & when I manage to do so! Hope you all enjoy this journey! Xxx. D. :0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Lost Love **

**Chapter 2. **

**Six months later:**

The search for Ziva had continued for both Tony and Tanya, but now they were well settled in Paris in their respective apartments. They had also been lucky because they had originally said they would all live together, but when they had viewed the one apartment, they had also discovered that the one next door was also available, so they then decided that Tanya would have the one next door, then that way she could be independent at the times when she wasn't looking after Tali, but as things went she and Tony in the short time of being together had become great friends, in fact because of the way he had also become a close friend to her brother Robert while they had been in the UK and the way the two of them had behaved at times she was considering him being like another brother to her. So even if she'd been with Tali for the day, while he had time with her she would cook something for them to eat altogether, then after they'd eaten, she would do the clearing up while Tony settled Tali and got her ready for bed, once Tali was in bed they would then either talk about how their search was going or just enjoy a movie together sharing a glass of wine.

With Tali, Tony had also become an amazing father to her, which showed in how she was coming on in leaps and bounds. She was talking really well in both English and Hebrew, although sometimes she would still go into Hebrew only and Tanya would have to translate for Tony, but through his lessons he was also picking things up a lot more. Not only that she had already begun to pick up some basic French through the little playgroup she had gone to at the nearby church hall near to their apartments a couple of mornings a week. Tanya also enjoyed the playgroup to because on a Friday it was the morning where parents or carers were invited for a coffee morning and she loved the chance to get to know a few people and watch the kids playing together. Although with everything that was going on in their lives they were also guarded about what they told people about what had happened and was happening in their lives.

For Tony just as he was beginning to think about what he would do for a job, one quite literally dropped into his lap. He'd been contacted by someone from Interpol explaining that they were in the middle of setting up a task force which would work with various agencies and law enforcement round the world in solving cold cases, for this job there would be one central task force based in Paris, while there would be another team going out there to work in the field and liaise with the people involved in the cases, with his involvement with both law enforcement and also his years with NCIS they wanted to give him the job as head of the team. In this job he would work with the teams at home base and the field team, but he wouldn't ever be in the field and the recommendation for him doing the job had come from Director Vance.

When the offer had come in he had talked everything through with Tanya and as she had told him, even though it would be just office based and most probably doing a lot of computer work, he had the skills to do it, plus he wouldn't have the worry of being out in the field or having to carry a weapon as he had done in the past, and because they're part of the job would probably be an unknown factor in things he shouldn't have the worry about people coming after him or getting hurt as he did in the past, even if he did still have that worry from his past career. Her then adding that the job could also give them access to other things as well could be good for them with their search even if he would have to be careful of not getting caught doing it. So he took the job, but he also set a few ground rules and among those was that he wouldn't work late because he wanted to be home so he could be there to have time with Tali and be able to put her to bed.

The team he put together came from all walks of life from ex-cops to both ex agents from NCIS and also the FBI, with a few former agents that worked in Interpol to. His second-in-command Hayley Peterson had come from London and was an ex-cop both having worked while she was in the army as a military cop and after that had worked at Scotland Yard specializing in terrorism, she was just coming back into work again following having had her baby girl Amy and also with her husband now settling down after having been in the Royal marines, but having now left and was now working in the business world in the head office of the company he worked for there in Paris. With her being a new mom, but wanting to work and be there for the family was also an advantage because it meant that she ensured that Tony left early so he could have the time with Tali that he got. The whole team got on, so much so it became a tradition very quickly that the team with their wives, husbands or partners would get together on a Sunday, along with their kids if they had them. They would start off in the bar a few blocks away from their apartment with Tanya leaving them early to sort out the rest of the roast meal she would put in the oven before they left, and the team would then come round and would end up devouring it.

To start off with in their search for Ziva things didn't exactly go that well because everywhere that they seemed to turn they ended up hitting dead ends. Then one day when Tony came home from work it was to find Tali sparked out on the sofa while Tanya was deep in concentration, in fact she was so deep in concentration that she hadn't heard him at all, even him standing right next to her and asking if she wanted a cup of tea or coffee. He gave her a nudge, and she smiled as she said "Oh hi sorry."

"I could see you deep in thought; I only asked if you wanted a cup of tea or coffee."

She replied "A tea would be good thank you; I was just looking through what I've got while I had some peace. Tali had a good running around session when the playgroup went to the playground today, so she's worn out, just to warn you though I have a feeling that she may have a cold coming on, as she's been a bit sneezy and sniffly when we got home. I checked her temperature, and that was only slightly up, and as you can see all she wanted to do was sleep."

"I'll wake her in a while; do you want to tell me what you've got there or wait until later?"

She answers "I think it had better wait until later, because of little ears, even if she is asleep."

By the time they had put Tali to bed she was full of cold and they could also tell how much she was feeling ill with how she had got clingy with the both of them although it was slightly more so with her dad. They had also given her some of the medicine they had already got in stock just in case, which by the time they put her into bed she was out like a light, so as they came out of the bedroom Tony said "It looks like we may have to be careful of the pain meds at anytime she needs them, as from how she's been over what we gave her I think she may have inherited my problem with pain meds."

"What do you mean?"

He says "I don't know if Ziva told you, but I have a real problem when I'm given strong pain meds, because they make me go loopy. As I don't like the feeling they give me if any Dr. makes an attempt at it then I refuse to have them."

"Or you refuse to go to hospital completely, I knew, but Ziva only told me about the time when you broke your nose in an incident after she'd been with the team about three years."

He responds "So she told you. For that time it was thanks to one corporal Damon Worth that did it. I had a broken nose, McGoo had a dislocated shoulder and Ziva ended up with one hell of a black eye and cheek. It happened again later on as well after the accident the both of us had when Bodnar crashed into my car, but that time I somehow ended up not having the full dose, so I was only a tiny bit loopy."

"And Bodnar was the one that killed Eli and the director's wife Jackie, that began the events to bring the team down with Benham Parsa at the helm and your hunt for Ziva happened?"

"That's right, so what are you getting at with that?"

She answers as she gets the laptop powered up again "Well, this is what I was puzzling over."

"Ok, but how come?"

She replies "Well, I may be just taking a guess with some of this, but from looking through this stuff I got, it seems that from those Mossad officers that went rogue along with Bodnar Orli thought all of them had either been caught or killed, but this may or may not be true, it looks to me like there may have been a couple of agents they either missed out on or just didn't know about, which honestly I would think wouldn't have been possible to happen. These two went into hiding after Parsa was killed and what they thought was the rest of the Brotherhood of Doubt had been killed or rounded up, and then of course we have those that escaped and came after agent Gibbs on the orders of the group that went into allegiance with Alejandro Hernandez. From what I can see from this is that not everyone from the remaining group got caught, this isn't complete so I can't say this is definite, but it looks like a couple of them joined forces with Kort to fire bomb the farmhouse, and I have a feeling that Ziva knew about it and that is the reason why she ensured it so that Orli got Tali to you and then pretended to be dead for safety, because she knew that you would keep Tali safe. I know that with what I've got here doesn't go any further, but I have a feeling that Ziva found out about these people were after them, got Tali to you and has possibly gone into hiding or is trying to track them herself, so at the moment I don't have a clue as to how many are out there and are they still trying to track Ziva or I hate to say it, could they be after you too?"

As he then goes off to get his laptop and as he joins her again he says "Can you send that stuff over to me, so that I can help you with this and see if I can find out anything. If this is true I just need you to promise me something?"

"And what is that?"

"You will keep yourself safe and Tali safe, if you see anything suspicious you get in contact with me right away or the cops. I know that I didn't really want us to have a life where we were constantly on guard, and yes I know that this group could have come after us at anytime seeing as it is now a good couple of years since they were taken down, but they may be coming back to life again if they have regrouped and it could be a possibility if some of them were involved with Kort… grrr you know that I'm glad we got him out of the way, and even if he is gone now, it just brings up all my regrets over that whole bloody op that Jenny got me involved in."

She replies "I will promise to keep us all safe, but promise me one thing too? That you will keep yourself safe and don't try to do something yourself about things, get help from the team or Rob or even your friends back in DC, don't go all lone wolf. I love you as much as I love Ziva and I want to have you both in my life safe and sound, being a happy family without having to worry about people coming after you."

"I promise you I won't do anything stupid, for the moment Tali is without her Ima and I don't want to leave you two alone in all of this because I want you both safe and sound too, even if I know that you can take care of yourself in many ways."

She then gets the giggles as she remembers the time that both Rob and Tony were teasing her, because of Rob telling tales about how she would attempt to use self-defense on him when she was a teenager and would miss spectacularly, while they were in London. Not believing that she could take care of herself the two of them had tried to set her, with her keeping quiet she had not only done self-defense classes to an advance stage, Ziva had also taught her quite a lot too. As it had, then been Tony who had crept up to her in the set up, she had steeled herself ready for him and let him get his hands on her, but she then jumped into action and he'd ended up on his ass surrendering to her hold she'd got him in, the thing that had made her laugh the most though on that day, was how Rob had kept going on that it had just been a pure fluke she had taken Tony down, and even though she knew that Tony who was still on the floor at that moment trying to get his breath back was shaking his head at Rob to stop goading her, he still kept on. So when she stalked towards him with a deathly stare on her face, he had eventually tried to get away from her falling over his own feet and ending up on his ass on the floor.

After sending him everything she'd got, he then said "So how did you get all this, anyway?"

She answered "That would be thanks to Rob, he's trying to find out what he can to help us, and he's also set up a secret network for us to use for all this, just in case those involved try to get in and find out what we're doing. You know him the geek he is, I know he taught me a lot, but there is still loads I don't understand, and he said he's also set up all these bells and whistles up on the system, so he knows if anyone attempts to hack into it, he gets an early warning to it and he can then warn us. Not only that he has also set up on it some secret E-mail addresses for both you and me, so that when the time comes and we find Ziva, but can't get her home, we will all still be able to communicate in secret with one another."

"So we'll get what we can from all of this and remind me that I owe Rob a huge favor now for doing all this for us. I was also thinking with what you said about everyone in DC, let's see how we get on first… but what would you say if I said if we got stuck with anything and couldn't get any further then I was to ask McGee for his help in this? He might do, but I don't know if he would be willing to."

She replies "You never know he might do, and I think that could be a good idea because at least that way I will also know that there is someone helping you and us, so that you won't go all lone wolf with this. If he helps us all you need do is, give him the codes to the network and our E-mail addresses, as then that way we can keep it all quiet about what we're all doing."

"Ok, I'll see how this goes and take it from there." He then does a wry smile and adds "You know it is so good you've done all of this for us, are you really sure you wouldn't want to do this as a career once Tali is at school?"

She says "I'm very sure Tony, but I will always let you know if I change my mind, and anyway I am really enjoying this, for me though this is about finding my best friend and getting you together as a family, when that time comes I know that I will have to think about things more, but I will always be here for all of you no matter what."

After that she decides that as it's getting late, she could go back to hers and head for bed, so after shutting the computer down she gets up from where she'd been sitting on the floor with the laptop on the table, when her bones crack as she gets up, Tony gives her a smirk so she says "I can't help that, it's because I've been sitting a bit too long down here."

"Which is why you should listen when I say we may find it easier if we did this on the dinning table, because that way we can still sit together and see what we've got, without you ending up getting stuck on the floor."

She says "I know, but perhaps we'll do it next time, but for now I'd better be off. What do you want to do over Tali tomorrow?"

"Lets see what she's like in the morning, but if she is still as clingy with me as she was tonight, then most probably I'll say I'll stay home or just pop into work for a while and see what's going on before I come home again."

"Ok."

The two of them then hug and she goes back to her apartment, while Tony stays up for a bit longer plowing through everything that they had got, then goes to bed himself after doing a final check on Tali.

**A/N:**** So here's the next chapter for you & I hope that you all enjoy it! It is just a bit of a filler one for this time**

**just to catch you up on how Tony, Tali & Tanya's lives are going so far! Of course there will be more to come & there**

**may be hints at a possible romance coming up for Tanya, along with the continuing search, the question is will Tony go**

**all big brother over the possible romance & be all protective over her?**

** A special thank you also to YaleAceBella12, DS2010, NCIS-Kingdom, Debbie & Guest for your reviews! Xxx. D. :0)**


End file.
